


First Tracks

by maybe_mythical



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_mythical/pseuds/maybe_mythical
Summary: Link follows Rhett anywhere. Even on a ski weekend which seems like they were encountering problems from the start. But what started as a disaster turns out to be the best thing that's ever happened to them.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79
Collections: Mythical Secret Santa 2019





	First Tracks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RileyRooin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRooin/gifts).



> For RileyRooin
> 
> Happy Mythical Secret Santa! <3

“But seriously, what the crap, man?” Link glared at Rhett. They had just walked into the honeymoon suite at the St. Regis Resort in Aspen. This whole ‘spur of the moment’ ski trip was Rhett’s idea. He was the one that dragged them away from their families for a long weekend for no reason. He was the one that upon hearing every single room was booked, made the plea that they were newlyweds who has just eloped that now needed to celebrate their honeymoon. While Link had simply nodded along in a desperate confusion, the lies had worked and they miraculously found the honeymoon suite - the largest room in the entire resort - somehow had a last minute cancellation. Terrible news about the wedding, but so lucky for them the front desk attendant had proclaimed. Rhett had swept Link into his arms at the news and exclaimed, loud enough for anyone in the lobby to hear, “You hear that, darling? It’s destiny!”

“Well, it worked,” Rhett laughed, dropping his luggage after entering the room. It was truly stunning. The bathroom to their right was painted dark turquoise with white and silver marble counters and a glass enclosed standing shower. There was also a beautiful claw foot tub with a traditional silver faucet and handles. The main space was enormous, crown molding surrounding the cream colored walls. Typical hotel art was all around, pictures of scenery and sunsets and animals. The first thing that Link had noticed though, was the sleeping arrangements. There was one massive king sized bed in the center, a gorgeous red velvet headboard loomed at the top, not only over the bed, but over Link. How in the world was it that after all this time, after all the times they had said how they were relieved to be able to afford two hotel rooms anywhere they went, the stories where they laughed off waking up holding each other tight, they were once again going to be in the same situation.

Link was shaken out of his musing by the sound of Rhett’s booming laughter. “Guess I should have known. Honeymoon suite and all. Only one bed. Well you know my back’s a mess, so it looks like you’re sleeping in the tub,” he chided. It was Link’s turn to laugh back,”Not a snowball’s chance in hell, brother. Looks like you’re getting spooned tonight, darling.” There was more venom on that final word than Link had meant there to be. After all, as much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, Rhett’s quick on his feet thinking had been pretty brilliant and had landed them in the most beautiful resort in Aspen, right at the base of the mountain that he knew Rhett was just itching to tackle. 

But tonight was too late for any skiing to happen, so they would have to settle on waiting for the following morning to hit the slopes. One of the biggest appeals to Link about this hotel was the cozy restaurant that it housed. It was upscale enough that Rhett would love it, yet Italian food so Link knew he would have something he would enjoy as well. There was also nightly live music, and overall just a gorgeous ambiance. Although Link wasn’t thrilled about how things had started, maybe this long weekend was going to be better than he anticipated.

His hopes were almost immediately crushed, however, when the hostess at the restaurant exclaimed, “Oh my goodness, it’s the newlyweds! I heard you guys when you came in. I have to say you’re the cutest couple I’ve ever seen!” Her eyes flashed between them as Rhett immediately moved to grip Link’s hand, which was met with a delighted squeal from the young woman. “We’re going to make tonight special - I promise! Come with me, I’m going to make sure you are at the chef’s table. He’ll create your own special menu right along with wine pairings,” she began to ramble on, eagerly waving them along with her, having them follow her, their hands interlaced. Link felt as though he was being paraded through the whole restaurant with everyone’s eyes gazing over them. He felt heat radiating off of his cheeks and his ears, hyper aware of the moisture forming between their palms, yet unaware of who it was that was sweating. 

When they finally, finally made it to their table, all the way at the back, right near the kitchen, they were able to release one another. “Sorry man,” Rhett started, but right at that moment, the chef walked up to the table. He was all booming congratulations and gestures, once again capturing what felt like the attention of the entire building. This was followed by a barrage of questions about their dietary preferences, any allergies, likes, dislikes, et cetera. Link’s list felt neverending when compared to Rhett’s response of “no blood or organ meats”. Once they were finally alone, Rhett began giggling so much it echoed through his body and was visible through every line on his face, reverberating through him. Link couldn’t help but join in, falling apart at the seams, a mixture of awkwardness and anxiety bubbling over into belly laughs. 

“Well, I guess there’s going to be no escaping this lie while we’re here,” Link sighed, once he finally regained his composure. “Doesn’t look like it, buddyroll,” Rhett replied, dabbing at his eyes with his napkin, the tears that had sprung from their laughter, “I mean we always say we’re an old married couple anyway, looks like we’re just really acting the part.” Link rolled the thought over in his mind. Rhett wasn’t wrong. They did refer to each other in those terms, but what Rhett couldn’t possibly know was the twinge of sadness Link felt everytime it was uttered. How he had been questioning since their teenage years if that’s how things were supposed to be, if they had somehow missed all the signs from the universe pushing them together. How many times he thought about what being with Rhett in that capacity would be like. How it would feel to have his arms around him and his lips pressed-

Link shook his head, both in response to Rhett and to the whirring thoughts in his own head. “Well, maybe this is something we could put on the show. Could be a fun quiz show? What things have newlyweds been given and I have to pick something ridiculous?” Link suggested. “Maybe, or even something with marriage traditions throughout the generations? A shuffleboard episode?” Rhett bounced back. They were back. Back to normal. Back to creative banter. Back to laughing and talking through their present and their future. Food and drink seemed endless at the table, and each glass of wine lowered their hesitations of acting like a couple. Rhett even mentioned how much “Linkipoo” loved his entree when the chef came to check on them, which was met with a thunderous “grazie”. They clicked glasses of dessert wine, reminisced about their own strawberry banana wine at the river, their professional conversations veering personal. Going to a place that continued to tug at Link’s heart to go back to. He thought he had locked these feelings away for so long, but now with talk of their ambitions and goals, their shared past and moments they had throughout their lives, and being here under the guise of being married everything was rushing back to him. He was back to noticing the twinkle in Rhett’s green/gray eyes when he would smile. The smile that lit up all of his features, hell the whole room. He choked back his feelings with gulps of wine and pressed forward through the end of the meal.

They covered the check, leaving an overly generous tip and left the restaurant, Rhett’s arm across Link’s shoulders and Link’s around Rhett’s waist. It was a good way to play up their lie, but also helped keep balance as the glasses of drink hit them. They stumbled giggling all the way back to the beautiful room. “I’m gonna take a shower, no peeking hubby!” Rhett chuckled in a sing-song voice. Link just rolled his eyes and laughed, “Yeah, like I really wanna consummate this marriage!” he called to the bathroom door as it closed. Going to his suitcase, Link froze. It washed over him that he had assumed that they would be in separate beds like they always were nowadays. That meant he was woefully unprepared when it came to bedtime clothing. He always slept in his underwear, and figured this trip would be no different. He sighed as he stripped off the rest of his clothes and climbed into bed, praying that somehow Rhett wouldn’t realize that there was only a thin piece of fabric that prevented him from being completely naked. 

Rhett came to bed quicker than Link had anticipated, and came to bed wearing pajama pants instead of only boxer briefs, which cause another flash of self consciousness to strike him. “Don’t you try and spoon me now. I got a headache, and you ain’t gettin lucky tonight,” Link managed to say with more confidence than he actually had, a warning veiled in a joke, but a warning nonetheless. “You don’t gotta worry about me being the spoon, brother. I’m the log in this duo, you know that,” Rhett teased right back, settling himself down and turning on his white noise machine, the one that Link had gotten used to hearing spending nights on the bus together. The same one that Link had packed in his bag just in case Rhett had forgotten his own at home, because he didn’t want the man to not be able to sleep because of a simple mistake. A small gesture, but a huge message. Link was still as these thoughts danced across his mind and he began slipping in and out of awareness. He could have sworn, though, that right before he fully drifted away, he felt a pair of lips press against his shoulder.

The following morning came with Link wrapped around Rhett, a sensation that was nothing new for the two men, but hadn’t happened in years. Rhett awoke first, feeling hot, too hot, and pressure around his waist. He should have moved, should have pushed Link away or told him to get up, but he didn’t. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing even. This was one moment he got to spend in a position he had thought about for years, but could never get unless it was a gag for the show. Not like this. Not organic and innocent. Not scripted, or even intentional. Just a magnetic connection between the two of them, the closeness of their lives and souls physically pulling themselves together. Not that he would or could ever tell Link that.

Link opened his eyes and quickly realized that his own “no-spooning” rule had been broken. By him. Shit. Luckily, Rhett still seemed to be asleep and he could peel himself off the other man, carefully and trying not to wake him. Though he thought he did well overall, he felt as though he heard a slight sigh as he felly removed contact from Rhett’s body. But maybe Link had made that noise himself, the loss of touch was a loss of comfort and connection with Rhett that he so desperately craved.

“Rise and shine, Rhettikins,” Link yawned when he deemed himself successfully enough on the other side of the bed and far enough away from the other person in the bed. Rhett opened his eyes and rolled onto his back, “Mornin’ Linkipoo. Stretch time. Too bad Barbara’s not here for the snuggle part,” Rhett muttered back. “Want your hubby to do the snugglin’ instead?” Link laughed, eyebrow cocked. Rhett paused a beat and embarrassment washed over Link. What was wrong with him. He could blame playing into this so hard last night on the wine, but why was he still doing so in the stone sober light of the morning. Luckily Rhett began speaking to save Link from the orture he was putting himself through, “tempting, but pass. You might be a bit too heavy to curl up on my chest, no offence,” he ended with a wink. Link smiled back, covering up a sigh in relief. Rhett joking felt normal. Things were still normal. Everything was alright.

They got themselves ready and hit the slopes. The mountains were breathtaking. They appeared to touch the sky, completely covered in pure white powder. It looked like they were right in one of those hotel scenery paintings from their room. Surreal and beautiful. Like Rhett himself was. Rhett was more experienced than Link, but took it slower, which he genuinely appreciated. They talked and laughed more on the lift, the conversation flowing easily as it always did. They worked their way through the different runs, and continuing to work through different pet names for each time someone who recognized them from the hotel shouted a “congratulations!” at them. Eventually they had been through all the ones, except the one that Rhett was looking forward to the most, which also happened to be the one that Link was fearing the most. The black diamond.

“Whatcha think, Linkster? We doin’ this?” Rhett asked, his face red with cold but still dotted with sweat from all the exertion from the day. Link hesitated and Rhett could sense his trepidation. “It’s alright if you don’t want to, I’m having a great time on all the runs, but I know you can do it. And I know how great you’ll feel once you accomplish it,” Rhett reassured him. “Okay,” Link could only whisper back, knowing his fear was evident all over his face. Wordlessly, Rhett grasped Link’s hand as they made their way to the lift to the feared run. Conversation was halted as the lift went up, but Rhett’s hand didn’t leave Link’s. Though they were gloved, there was still heat and warmth radiating between them. Link could feel his own heart beating in his throat, but also felt like he could feel Rhett’s. They felt like one. And maybe if they were one, they really could accomplish anything.

They were at the top of the run somehow too fast and too slow at the same time. Link shook at the top of the mountain, unable to take in the beauty of his surroundings, the greenness of the trees, the buildings that looked miniscule in the distance. He could only focus on how absolutely terrified he was. But then Rhett looked at him, nodded and started making his way down the run. Link followed because that’s what Link always did. Link followed Rhett to college. Link followed Rhett quitting his job. Link followed Rhett to Los Angeles. Hell, Link followed Rhett to this weekend trip. Everywhere that Rhett went, led Link to another incredible thing in his life. So if Rhett was going down the run, Link was going to follow.

The slope was steeper than any Link had been on, he was moving faster than he ever had before. He shook as wind rushed past him, whipping past his face and ears. He kept his eyes locked on the tall figure before him, trying to follow in Rhett’s tracks as much as possible. Not wanting to lose sight of his anchor. Maneuvering through curves and down down down, building speed. The rush of everything hitting him as he tore down the freshly fallen snow, the adrenaline hitting his heart and unlocking the door that had been locked for years. The admiration and passion and love he had for the man he was following, would always follow, exploded from his chest and coursed through his entire body. Link was completely overcome as the end of the run approached. He saw Rhett in front of him turn his skis and spray white snow from beneath him. He somehow manages to do the same, watching the snow form a tidal wave, as the tidal wave took over Link as well.

He wanted to blame it on pretending to be married. He wanted to blame it on sharing a bed nearly naked. He wanted to blame it on adrenaline. But ultimately, none of that was important. What was important was what happened. There wasn’t even conscious thought behind it, simply momentum from going down the slope. Link ripped his skis off, leaving them behind him in the snow as he walked directly to Rhett. He pulled his goggles up his face as he approached the taller man, who followed suit. “Link! That was incredible! You did it, you were incredib-” Rhett began but was cut off by Link wrapping his arms around and pressing his lips against him. Link seemed to only realize what he was doing once he felt Rhett’s lips soften against his and completely envelop Link in his embrace. 

“Oh shit, sorry, I-” Link stuttered out, only to be the one cut off this time by Rhett’s lips. This time neither pulled away. Instead they pulled closer, allowed the kiss to deepen. They communicated without words, as they were always able to do, but this time with their bodies. Link’s entire body shuddered from being out in the cold, which was the only thing that prompted them to pull away. “Should we, um, should we go back to the room?” Rhett cautiously suggested. Link simply nodded and took Rhett’s hand and wordlessly, they walked back to the hotel

They entered the industrial-meets-vintage room, and took off their ski gear. The rush and high of the slope was wearing off and left Link insecure, not able to read Rhett like he usually could. “So,” Link began, shattering the silence that filled the room. “So,” was all Rhett replied back, but now they were making eye contact at least. Now they could once again feel that connection and pull. Link knew he was useless to fight it. “I apologized before, but I’m not sorry. I might have gotten lost in the weekend, in the rush of everything, but I don’t regret it. I’ve been wanting to do that for pretty much as long as I can remember. Since the nighs we’d drive around to nowhere in Buises Creek. Guess I just had to risk my life to actually do it,” Link said softly, putting a hand on the back of his neck, “but I’ve been able to handle it for years and I can go right back to pretending it never happened and-”. Rhett shook his head, interrupting “I’ve wanted the same, Link. God I’ve wanted the same. I don’t want to pretend it didn’t happen.”

Link cautiously took a step forward. They were both in undershirts and long johns and their hair was plastered to their heads with sweat, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was the confessions and energy that filled the space between them. “No? Is there anything else that you want to happen?” Link ventured as steps closed the distance. “Everything,” Rhett responded, taking the final step that brought their lips back together. They kissed passionately, mouths opening and accommodating for tongues to dance together. Rhett’s fingers curled into Link’s hair and wrapped his other arm around the brunet’s small waist. Their hips met and the arousal was evident from both of them. “Fuck,” was all Rhett was able to whisper out.

“Come here,” Link said softly, taking Rhett’s hand and leading him into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and kissed along Rhett’s neck and cheek, eventually grabbing at the hem of Rhett’s shirt. “Is this okay?” Link whispered into his neck. Rhett nodded and Link peeled the shirt up over his head. Links eyes traced every inch of his body, over his shoulders and his chest and his soft stomach. “Gosh, you’re so beautiful,” Link awed, connecting his lips to all the places that his eyes had roamed, kissing white hot onto Rhett’s body, eliciting a soft moan from him. “And you sound so good too, baby,” Link hissed against his chest, the pet name continuing to come easy for him. Link pulled away only to remove his own shirt, immediately pulling Rhett back in, chest to chest, skin to skin for another kiss. Link allowed his hands to explore the muscles in Rhett’s back, moving down the slope of his body until he reached his waistband. Link hooked his fingers into the material and slowly began to pull down. Rhett helped to pull them down, stepping out and standing before Link completely exposed.

“So gorgeous. Look at you. Gosh, I get to look at you right now. You’re perfect,” Link peppered kisses onto Rhett’s lips, “I love you,” Link confessed, looking into the vastness of Rhett’s eyes, where he frequently found himself lost. “I love you too,” Rhett immediately replied, not able to keep his lips off of Link’s. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he repeated between kisses, not able to get enough of actually being able to see and touch and have all of Link. Link pulled off the remainder of his clothing and wordlessly led Rhett into the warm stream.

Water ran down their intertwined bodies, allowing them to slide their hands along one another. Getting braver with each movement. Moving to waists and hips and thighs and asses until they both felt they were going to die from sheer arousal. “Those big hands feel so, so good on me,” Link moaned against Rhett’s lips, thrusting his hips slightly into his thigh, wordlessly begging for those hands to touch everywhere. Rhett put his hand on Link’s chest and dragged it down to his stomach, into the soft curls of his pubic hair, finally wrapping around his length, pulling a moan from Link’s throat, “just like that, so good.” It only took Rhett seconds to get comfortable with the new sensation of another man’s cock in his hand. He began to move slowly, pumping up and down, relishing in the moans and curses and praise that fell easily from Link’s lips. 

Link’s hands explored Rhett as well, taking his thick dick into his hand, moving stroke for stroke with Rhett. Link’s other hand slid behind Rhett, grabbing at his pert ass. “Can I?” Link asked permission, running a finger along the crack, and with a nod from Rhett, sliding in to circle his tight hole. Rhett gasped at the new sensation, it felt different and strange and so overwhelmingly good. His body acted out of instinct and pressed against Link’s finger, causing his fingertip to dip in slightly. “So eager. Let’s get out of here,” Link spoke abruptly, turning off the shower and stepping out. Rhett whined from the loss of warmth and touch and sensation all at once but followed Link out.

They toweled off sneaking glances and touches and kissing as they did until they deemed themselves “dry enough” and moved in unison to the bed. Rhett laid on his back, spread eagle and Link stopped at his suitcase, pulling out a small bottle of lube he had stashed under all of his clothes. “Thought that I was going to have my own room and would get to have some fun with myself. Glad that instead I get to have fun with you instead,” Link said with a wink in response to Rhett’s quizzical glance. Link climbed up on the bed between Rhett’s legs, kissing his way up his calves and thighs until kissing the tip of his cock, pulling away to reveal a strand of precome from his tip to Link’s bottom lip. The image of it was too lewd and beautiful for Rhett to take and he closed his eyes and gripped at the soft sheets. “No, baby, look. Look at how beautiful you are. Look at how responsive your body is to me. We’ve been perfect partners in everything we’ve ever done. Of course you’re my perfect partner right now,” Link spoke with a gentleness that washed over Rhett and gave him the fortitude to glance back down. Link had opened the lube and poured some on his finger. Link spread open Rhett’s legs and moved his finger onto Rhett’s twitching hole. He moved around it in small circles and slowly began to push his finger in, just to his first knuckle, taking Rhett’s cock into his mouth at the same time.

“Fuck, Link,” Rhett hoarsely spoke as Link continued to slide a finger into his ass and work his mouth down his whole length. As his finger was completely inside Rhett, Link gagged slightly on him and pulled away at the same time he pulled his finger out. Link continued with his movements of his finger inside of Rhett and his mouth sliding up and down him over and over. Painfully slowly. Once Rhett felt like he just couldn’t take the pace anymore he felt Link pull away to add more lube. And another finger. And he continued his pattern, fucking Rhett with two fingers now and sucking his cock slightly faster. Once he got into another rhythm, he pulled away one more time. More lube. Another finger. Sucking harder and faster. “Link, shit, that’s so good, oh my god, Link,” Rhett babbled, vaguely aware that he was speaking at all. 

Link pulled away completely and moved up to kiss Rhett, suddenly softly after all the roughness that had just happened. “I know I didn’t mean it when I said it yesterday, but can we consummate our marriage, Rhettikins,” Link whispered with a chuckle, “I want to make love to you.”

“Please,” Rhett begged, “I want you to make love to me.” Link smiled and added lube onto his own length and even more to Rhett’s entrance. He pressed the head of his dick against Rhett and anchored himself on the bed right above Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett reached up and touched Link’s shoulder, stopping him right before he could enter. “Please, be gentle?” Rhett’s voice cracked slightly. “I promise, I will,” Link whispered back, pressing a kiss against Rhett’s lips and he pushed the tip into Rhett. Both men moaned in pleasure and love and connection that they felt as Link slid himself into Rhett. He moved slowly, carefully, precisely, not wanting to hurt Rhett in any way. After what felt like an eternity Link bottomed out. “You’re so big,” Rhett whined. “You’re so tight,” Link replied and waited a beat before starting to pull out. Link started with shallow thrusts into Rhett, moving slow so that the blond could adjust to him. Once he felt Rhett’s hole relax around him he was able to start to move ever so slightly faster, pulling moans from the tall man beneath him.

“That’s it, you’re so good. You’re doing so, so well. God, you’re so good,” Link poured over Rhett as he picked up the pace, moving a hand onto Rhett’s cock and jerking him off in time with his thrusts. “You’re too good, I’m not going to last much longer,” Link warned as he felt his orgasm building throughout his entire body. “Please, come for me. I want to make you feel good. Want to feel you come inside me, please,” Rhett whined, moving his hips to feel Link deeper inside of him, causing Link to hit his prostate. Rhett’s head fell back and he saw stars as Link continued pounding at the bundle of nerves inside of him. His own climax coming sooner than he thought that it would and spilling ropes of pearly white come onto his stomach and Link’s hand. The way Rhett’s orgasm made his hole clench was too much for Link who spilled his own climax into Rhett, coming hard with a moan, snapping his hips sharply to pump every last drop into him.

Link slowly pulled himself out of Rhett and laid down next to him. They kissed gently and whispered words of love to each other. When Link agreed to come on this trip, he couldn’t have imagined it ending up here, but he was beyond grateful that it did, that he now got to explore all of Rhett. They cleaned off with a damp towel before falling asleep together, this time intentionally wrapped up in one another’s arms.

The next morning, they woke up ready to hit the slopes another day. Walking out into the lobby, the front desk clerk stopped them before they could leave. “I’m so sorry to give you the bad news on your honeymoon, but there’s a huge blizzard that’s coming through. No skiing today unfortunately. Really, you shouldn’t leave the hotel, but I can’t stop you if you really wanted to,” she explained, voice full of sympathy.

“That’s alright,” Rhett began, putting his arm around Link’s shoulders, “We have plenty we can do in the hotel.” He winked at Link who in turn grabbed Rhett’s ass and they walked away giggling, just like newlyweds, right back to their room.


End file.
